marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Collision Course Part One
Collision Course Part One is the eighth episode of the sixth season of the television series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Synopsis To face The Galaxy-Hopping Hate-Beast That Eats Planets, the team on Earth asks for help in all the wrong places. While back on the Lazy Comet, something weird is going on with Izel’s crew, and it's not just the puffies. Plot Aboard the Lazy Comet, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons try to repair the communication system in order to contact S.H.I.E.L.D., but their attempts prove to be unsuccessful. They also discuss with Izel and figure out that she is after the Monoliths. Unbeknownst to them, however, Izel is also the creator of the Shrike who have invaded Earth. Using newly bred Shrike, Izel infects most of her crew members, only sparing Fitz and Simmons, who still notice that something feels wrong. In the Lighthouse, Alphonso Mackenzie partly keeps his promise to Sarge: he gives him back the keys of his truck, but only after Sarge agreed to take Melinda May and Daisy Johnson with him, in addition of Snowflake, while Pax and Jaco are meant to remain in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s custody. Due to Sarge needing an engineer to repair his Shrike Repeller, Deke Shaw also joins the group after Mackenzie threatens to reveal some disturbing details regarding his tech company. Soon after the truck left, Mackenzie decides to follow them with the Zephyr One, taking Yo-Yo Rodriguez with him as well as Pax and Jaco as prisoners. However, Pax is unnerved when he learns that they are headed to the same place than Sarge, although Jaco repeatedly tells him to relax. In the truck, during the night, while Snowflake takes a liking to Shaw, Johnson tries to know more about Sarge, who grows annoyed by her questions. In the morning, soon after May and Johnson discovered that Shaw and Snowflake engaged in sexual intercourse, Sarge gives more details about his plans to kill Izel with his sword, although Johnson and May are doubtful about this plan. They then witness the construction of a tower by the Shrike and alert Mackenzie, who has learned more about Izel's background thanks to Marcus Benson's research. Later, the Zephyr One catches the signal of the Lazy Comet arriving on Earth. Growing more and more nervous, Pax kills the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent guarding him and releases Jaco, but they are quickly found by Rodriguez who takes them prisoners again. Pax reveals that Sarge intends to detonate an Atom Bomb to make sure that Izel will not escape him this time. Alerted by Rodriguez and Mackenzie, May and Johnson have Snowflake tied up and confront Sarge. Sarge admits that he will use such a bomb, and manages to leave the truck with the Spray Paint Transporter, leaving an horrified Snowflake behind. As the Lazy Comet is close to landing near the tower and Mackenzie struggle to take a decision regarding the Atom Bomb in the truck, Sarge arrives in the Zephyr One, releases Jaco and decides to take over the plane. In the truck, Johnson, May, Shaw and Snowflake look for the bomb and eventually find it, counting on Shaw to dismantle it while the truck dangerously closes in to the Shrike Tower. Cast Main Cast: *Clark Gregg as Pachakutiq/Sarge *Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May *Chloe Bennet as Daisy Johnson/Quake *Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz *Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons *Henry Simmons as Alphonso Mackenzie *Natalia Cordova-Buckley as Yo-Yo Rodriguez *Jeff Ward as Deke Shaw Guest Stars: *Karolina Wydra as Izel *Max Osinski as Agent Davis *Brooke Williams as Snowflake *Winston James Francis as Jaco *Matt O'Leary as Pax *Joel Stoffer as Enoch *TJ Alvarado as Toad *Scott Kruse as Boyle *Anthony D. Washington as Agent Phelps *Matthew Law as Agent Julian *Christopher James Baker as Malachi *Christian Ochoa as Baal-Gad *Jan Uddin as Isaiah Appearances Locations *Earth **Lake Ontario, New York ***Lighthouse **South America (mentioned) *Moon *Kitson *Leitner (footage) *Chronyca-2 (mentioned) *Fear Dimension (mentioned) Events *Sarge's Campaign / Izel's Campaign **Destruction of the Shrike Tower **Capture of Sarge (mentioned) **Destruction of Chronyca-2 (mentioned) *Destruction of Earth (mentioned) *Battle of Chicago (mentioned) Items *Yo-Yo Rodriguez' Prosthetic Arms *Shrike Repeller *Sarge's Sword *Atom Bomb *Spray Paint Transporter *Chronicom Rifle *Cerebral Fusion Machine *Phase Harmonic Teleportation Device *Jaco's Air Supply *Shrike Daggers *Shrike Tower *Framework (mentioned) *Di'Allas (picture) **Black Monolith (picture) **White Monolith (picture) **Grey Monolith (picture) Vehicles *''Lazy Comet'' *Sarge's Truck *Zephyr One *Quinjet *Containment Module *Confederate Destroyer Ship Sentient Species *Humans *Inhumans *Chronicoms Creatures *Shrike * (mentioned) * (mentioned) Organizations *S.H.I.E.L.D. *Sarge's Squad *Izel's Crew *Chronicom Hunters *Deke Shaw's Company (mentioned) Mentioned *Phil Coulson (picture) *Daisy Johnson (Framework) (indirectly) *Marcus Benson *Sequoia Videos Marvel's Agents of SHIELD 6x08 Promo "Collision Course (Part 1)" (HD) Season 6 Episode 8 Promo Trivia *The episode was originally titled just Collision Course. References External Links * * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Episodes